


The One Where Iwaizumi Finds Out

by catholicorprotestant



Series: Trans Boy Oikawa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Coming Out, Gen, They're just babes, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, trans boy Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: After a year of questioning, Oikawa realized he was a transboy. There was nothing easy about the realization. Part of him felt like he was keeping secrets from his best friend, but he just wasn't ready. A few months go by and Iwaizumi makes the discovery unbeknownst to Oikawa.Part 1 of the Trans boy Oikawa series





	

**Author's Note:**

> So they're about 13 in this. Shout out to my friend sadisuto-eddy on Tumblr for reading over this to make sure it was accurate. Another shout out to the amazing tumblr user lunamusicale for being a beta for this work! <3 <3

It was a beautiful day. Oikawa was enjoying the sunshine on his face and the smell of the cherry blossoms in the air. He couldn’t wait to get home and change out of his school uniform. He hated it so much. He wished there was an option for him to wear the same uniform as Iwaizumi, but he knew that wasn’t an option at the moment. He took a moment to admire it. Navy slacks with a light blue button shirt and navy tie. It was so smart looking. Maybe one day. God he hoped so.

“Shit…” Iwaizumi muttered next to him.

“Hm?” Oikawa hummed.

“I left my laptop in my locker at school. I needed it for this project I have to do. Do you think I could use yours? We’re almost there anyway,” the boy huffed, an annoyed look playing on his face.

“Of course, Iwa-chan. All you have to do is watch a movie with me!” He laughed at his friend’s groan.

“I swear to god, Shittykawa, if you make me watch the same movie you’ve made me watch every day for the last month, I will kill you,” Iwaizumi threatened.

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa frowned. “Okay, I promise. You get to watch a new one. Or we could watch a documentary!”

“Or,” Iwaizumi started. “We can just do our homework.”

Oikawa laughed at that and nodded. They would do homework and then he’d trick his best friend into watching something with him until his mom made him come home. Every day it was one of their mothers at the other’s house demanding their child come home. Oikawa missed the days they were allowed to have sleepovers, but now apparently it was inappropriate. He hated that. They were wrong. He wanted to yell at them and the entire world they were wrong, but at the same time…

He painted the smile on his face, hoping Iwaizumi hadn’t caught on. Oikawa was running out of excuses to give his friend about what was bothering him when he caught on the last few months. He wasn’t ready to tell Iwaizumi. What if he laughed at him? What if he yelled at him or hurt him? What if he walked out of Oikawa’s life? He shuddered at the thought before bouncing up the steps toward his door. Iwaizumi hadn’t seemed to notice anything to Oikawa’s relief as he unlocked his front door. He opened it and led his friend in with an exaggerated welcome gesture.

Iwaizumi started up the stairs, Oikawa at his heels. The boys entered the room. Oikawa threw his backpack aside and went to his closet to find some pants and a baggy sweatshirt as Iwaizumi sat at the desk, taking his things out of his bag and organizing them on the desk. He decided on some black sweats and a pastel blue hoodie with holes for his thumbs.

“I’m going to go change. Make yourself at home! Do you remember the password?” Iwaizumi nodded. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“Um, maybe a snack if you’re getting one for yourself?” Iwaizumi glanced back at him.

Oikawa nodded and headed out of the room. He changed quickly in the bathroom leaving the navy skirt, sweater, and light blue button down on the bathroom floor. Just where they belong, he couldn’t help thinking to himself. He ran downstairs grabbing two juice boxes and some crackers before going back to his room.

Iwaizumi was staring at the screen of the laptop, his brows furrowed in confusion, mouth slightly open.

“What?” Oikawa asked with a smirk as he kicked the door closed behind him. The other boy’s eyes flashed from him to the computer. “Iwa-chan!” he sung. “You better not be looking at porn!”

He set the snacks down and glanced at the screen. His heart sank. He’d left his browser open with tabs and tabs of forums about being transgender and places to talk to others who were also trans. How had he been so stupid? Oikawa froze. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. His blood ran cold.

“Hajime, I…” He couldn’t continue. Didn’t know how. His heart was racing in his throat. The room was spinning. Tears were pooling in his eyes. He couldn’t hear properly and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His entire body was trembling. He felt his knees buckle as he started sobbing and gasping for air as panic took over.

“Shhhh, Oikawa, it’s okay!”

Iwaizumi was holding him, rocking back in forth. Oikawa was pushing him away. Why wasn’t he leaving? Why was he still here? Why?

“Oikawa, breathe, it’s okay.”

“Iwa-chan…” He managed through a shuddering breath.

“You don’t have to talk. Just breathe. Calm down. In. Out.” Oikawa tried to follow the instructions. “Good. In. Out.”

After what felt like an eternity, Oikawa’s tears had stopped coming. He was leaning, exhausted, against Iwaizumi’s chest. His friend was rubbing up and down his back, rocking gently. Finally he felt okay, but his eyes were heavy.

“Are you okay, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked. He nodded and pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi started. He glanced back at the forgotten laptop. “It was up when I unlocked the computer. I shouldn’t have looked at it. I shouldn’t have read it. I’m sorry. I should have closed it and pretended I didn’t see anything until you wanted to tell me. I’m so, so sorry.”

“What?” Oikawa breathed.

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi repeated.

“Oh…” Oikawa pulled his knees to his chest, focusing on the floor.

“So…are you…? I mean since I already…I mean…Nevermind.” Iwaizumi trailed off. “Do you want to watch X-Files?” He asked, a lightness in his voice as he jumped up.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa hated how shaky his voice was. “You’re my best friend.”

“I know.”

“Let me talk to you?”

Iwaizumi kneeled in front of him, a small reassuring smile on his face. “Okay.”

Oikawa nodded, chewing on his lip. He didn’t know how to start. He didn’t know what to say. But he wanted to say something. He needed to. Iwaizumi already knew.

“It’s true,” Oikawa decided. He didn’t lift his eyes. “I am…trans, I mean. I, uh, I only just realized a few months ago.”

“Okay.” Iwaizumi stared at him expectantly. Oikawa didn’t know how to respond. After a few minutes Iwaizumi started again. “So…what, what exactly does that mean? I’m sorry if that’s…I read a little bit, but…” Iwaizumi stopped inhaling deeply.

“It means…” Oikawa took a shuddering breath. “I’m a boy that was born wrong. Like something didn’t go right and I was born with the wrong body and I hate it.”

“Oh okay. I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi frowned.

“And I know you don’t really, um,” Oikawa took a few breaths. “I know you don’t call me by my given name a lot, but I like Tooru instead…if that’s….if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is, Tooru.” Iwaizumi smiled. Oikawa’s heart leapt at the use of the name bringing a smile to his face for a moment.

“You’re not…are you…mad?” Tooru winced.

“Why would I be mad? I think it’s awesome. Everyone who ever teased me for having a girl for a best friend can eat dirt,” Iwaizumi smirked. “I love you, Tooru. It’s okay.”

Oikawa let himself be pulled into the tight hug.

“If you tell anyone I said that, I’ll have to kill you,” Iwaizumi grinned.

“Nobody would believe me if I did.”

Homework was all but forgotten as the two friends talked. Oikawa still didn’t feel at peace, but Iwaizumi stayed kind the entire evening. By the time Iwaizumi had to leave to go home, the air was lighter. Tooru felt like he could breathe, as though a weight had been lifted away. For the first time that year, he felt like things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Please leave a comment! Subscribe to the series for more! :)


End file.
